


Slapping Winchester Men

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Slapping Winchester Men

Before you knew it, it was Dean’s first Thanksgiving home. He was excited and did everything possible to help. Him and Adam still butted heads, but things had gotten the most heated the first Saturday dinner that Dean was home for. 

_ You could feel the tension between the two men, and couldn’t pinpoint what caused it. If you were being honest, Dean was shooting the dirtiest looks in Adam’s direction. You gave his hand a squeeze under the table, looking over to where Melody was making faces with Cas. _

_ Sam took it upon himself to quietly whisper to Adam to chill. “You need to cut it out.”  _

_ “Me? I haven’t done anything.” He defended. Again.  _

_ “You keep flirting with Y/N!” He replied, keeping his voice down.  _

_ You kissed Dean’s cheek and got up. “I’m gonna get another soda. Anyone need anything?”  _

_ Adam looked at you and bit his lip. He wanted to offer help, but that would be weird.  _

_ “Another one for me, Cher?” Benny asked. “Thank ya.” He smiled.  _

_ You nodded and went to grab those. Hopefully things would be less awkward as the night went on. When you returned, you wanted to pout as it seemed it got worse. “Here you go, Benny.”  _

_ He smiled at you in thanks and took it.  _

_ Dean pulled your chair a little closer to him before you sat. His arm instantly went around your shoulders.  _

_ Everyone was quiet, so you bit your lip. “Did I miss something?” You asked Dean softly.  _

_ Dean shrugged. “Nothing to worry about.” He promised. “Dinner is great, by the way.”  _

_ Adam scoffed. “You just told me off and that’s okay?” He snapped, clearly pissed off.  _

_ “I think I remember saying to grow up.” Dean glared. “You’re ruining this lovely dinner that MY fiancé made.” He pointed out. “Now drop it.”  _

_ Adam rolled his eyes. “I really didn’t miss you.” He mumbled. “At least I won’t have to wait long for you to go right back.”  _

_ You stared at him before getting up. “Can I talk to you, Adam?” You motioned to the side a bit. He nodded and followed you. “What is that all about?”  _

_ “He’s bad news. You guys can do better.” He started. “He’s a scum—“ He was cut off by your hand meeting his cheek, shocking him. The echo was loud and everyone was silent. John’s laughter is what broke it. Adam looked over at him. “How’s that funny?!” _

_ John couldn’t stop laughing, making the boys smirk. His head was thrown back, and his whole body was shaking. “Oh, sweetheart.” He looked at you through his laughter. You were blushing, and he could tell you felt bad. “You just can’t help slap us Winchester men into shape, can you?” _

_ You blushed further at that. “I’m sorry!” You said quickly. “He was being mean to Dean! I can’t have that!” John laughed even harder at the way your voice went up.  _

_ “Thanks, sweetheart.” Dean chuckled. He sipped his soda as he looked at you with pride. “Congrats, Adam. You’re the only other one of us besides Dad to piss her off so bad that she slapped them. That’s saying a lot.” _

_ Melody blinked, staring at you. “Why were you being mean to daddy, Uncle Adam?” Her eyes went to him. “That’s not nice!”  _

_ Adam sighed, not wanting to cause issues with Melody. “I think I’ll just go.” He shook his head, heading towards the side gate. _

_ You still felt bad, but you needed to defend your fiancé. Chewing on your lip, you looked at the guys. Maybe you’d let him go, and talk to him the next day. Dean smiled at you and motioned for you to come over so he could hug you. He got up as you got closer and pulled you close. “Thank you.” He kissed your temple. “You have no idea how much this means to me.” He said gently.  _

_ You relaxed a bit at that. “I’m glad you’re not mad, or embarrassed.” You hugged him back, resting your head on his shoulder. _

_ Everyone went back to conversation at that.  _

You had Dean take Melody to the park the next day, and sat down with Adam. Since that talk, things had gotten better. Now, he was a lot more respectful of your relationship. Thanksgiving was being hosted at your house, and you were very excited to have him there. 

Cas was currently arranging the flowers he brought for decoration. Dean was in the kitchen working on the turkey (from a youtube video, which you thought was adorable), John was in his own house working on the potatoes, Kevin was on his way with the pie he had made, Adam was at work until right before dinner, and Benny was keeping Melody amused in the back. Jess has convinced Sam to do the holiday at her family’s house. Which you didn’t mind, you adored Jess, and loved watching them together. They’d be over for Christmas anyway. You were secretly hoping he proposed then, or even before then. 

“Uh, babe?” Dean called to where you were in the living room. 

“Yeah?” You asked as you went to him. He sounded a bit worried. 

He looked over at you. “Am I supposed to put the stuffing in the turkey?” He asked. “Or is that just something they do on tv?” He raised an eyebrow, making you giggle. 

“You don’t have to.” You kissed his arm. “I didn’t last year, and your dad didn’t the year before that.” 

He let out a breath. “Good. I didn’t really know what to do if I had to.” He admitted. “Alright, let me get this thing in the oven then.” 

“You’re so cute.” You said as you watched him. “I love you, and I’m so glad you’re here.” You told him that all the time, and you didn’t think you’d stop any time soon. “Once you’re done, go play with Benny and Melody and I’ll make the biscuits.” 

He pouted. “But I’m like your assistant.” He pointed out, moving to put the turkey in. “I can help.” 

You smiled and shook your head. “Okay. But only because you’re so handsome in your apron.” You flirted with him. 

He closed the oven door and grinned at you. “Yeah?” He did a ’twirl’ for you. “Should I wear it more often? Maybe just the apron?” He flirted back before pulling you close.

You rubbed down his arm, squeezing his bicep. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” You smiled. “So, please do.” You pecked his lips. “Now, lets get those biscuits made.”

He grinned and pecked your lips once more. “They can’t wait?” He winked. “Because I can think of other things I’d like to do.”

You giggled. “The wait will be worth it.” You promised. “Maybe I’ll see if John wants to take her overnight this weekend and we can have a nice date night.”

“Deal.” He squeezed your hips. “Okay, what’s first?” He was excited to help you. It was his first day off in a week.

You smiled and worked on making the biscuits together. 

* * *

Dinner was being held inside, as the temperature had seemed to dip considerably by the time it was all ready. You were looking forward to enjoying more fall days with your family, but more excited for the first snow. “Alright, Dean, you get to carve the turkey this year.” You smiled at your fiance.

“That’s a big deal.” He grinned proudly. He chuckled as Melody clapped. He felt honored to do that and did it with precision and concentration. He served Melody first. 

“Thanks!” She said excitedly. “Smells so yummy.” She wiggled as a little of everything else was put on her plate. 

You kissed her head once you handed her a napkin. “Dig in.” You smiled. You helped serve John next, then the rest of them. Soon, everyone had their food and started eating. “The turkey came out great, babe.” You complimented after a few minutes. 

“Thanks.” He smiled, looking proud. He had been worried all week about it coming out terrible. He sometimes got down that he didn’t know how to do normal things anymore. He woke up some nights forgetting he was home until he felt you. He’d always hold you tighter after that. 

“Didn’t know you would make it this good.” John said playfully as he ate. “You doing the Christmas ham, too?”

“Maybe. I looked up this new brown sugar rub.” Dean said easily. “And I didn’t get to help these past few years.”

“Proud of you.” John replied, making everyone smile. “Looks like Melody agrees.” He chuckled, motioning to the somewhat messy little girl.

She chewed as she looked up, giggling as she swallowed. “So yummy.”

You chuckled. “It is.” You agreed. “And I’ll send each of you boys home with leftovers.” You promised each of them. 

“Except pie, sorry.” Dean teased. “I call dibs. He laughed. 

“No arguments.” Benny chuckled. “You went years without your woman’s pie.” He smirked at Dean as you blushed. 

“Benny!” You said shyly. You shook your head at him, making him laugh. 

“What?” He grinned cheekily. “Only speakin’ the truth, suga’.” 

You shook your head as Melody giggled. She obviously had no idea what was going on, but she loved when other people were laughing. She loved her uncles, so she liked to laugh when they laughed. There was no shortage of love in your home.

For dessert, Jess and Sam surprised everyone by showing up with some homemade whipped cream. “Hi!” You grinned, getting up to hug them. 

They both squeezed you. “Surprise!” Jess smiled. “We couldn’t go all of Thanksgiving without visiting!”

Sam was grinning also, having wanted to surprise you and Dean. 

“Uncle Sam!” Melody came crashing into him. “Hi!” She was beaming. She made it very clear she wanted him to pick her up.

Sam lifted her easily. “Oh, don’t you look all dressed up.” He tickled her. “How was dinner?” He smiled. “Did daddy make the turkey decent?” 

“So yummy!” She said proudly. “I ate it all!”

“Wow, he did good!” He chuckled. 

Jess smiled and helped you with serving dessert. “I was wondering if you’d like to have a girl’s day soon? Get our nails done, get our nails done, maybe get our shopping done for our guys?” She asked, hopeful.

You nodded automatically. “That sounds amazing!” You grinned. “Give me a couple weeks to put some money aside?” 

“Sure.” She smiled. “Anything you need.” She liked spending time with you, and hoped you could become good friends. 

“Thanks.” You said sincerely. The two of you went to hand out dessert to everyone. 

* * *

Dean was doing his best not to sulk that night. Just before everyone had left, Sam showed Dean the ring he had got for Jess to propose to her sometime that December. While he was thrilled and over the moon for his brother, he felt bad for not getting you something by now. He only had a fraction saved of what he was aiming for. 

He was currently putting a load of laundry in the machine and leaned against it as he sighed. He hung his head, hoping he could shake this off quickly. He didn’t want to make you feel any certain way and knew you’d pick up on it if he wasn’t careful. You tried hard to remind him you didn’t need anything expensive or anything, but you deserved it. He figured he’d ask Benny if he needed any help at his job. Find side jobs wherever he could. Heck, even if his dad had something. Letting out a breath, he turned the washing machine on and started it.

He shuffled back to bed, smiling when you came out of the shower. “Cuddle time?” He asked. 

“Let me go check on Melody and Ollie and I’ll be right back.” You kissed his cheek.

He nodded and crawled into bed. He watched you go and crossed his fingers something came up. 


End file.
